


Oikawa Tooru Doesn't Know His Own Limits.

by BaddieGuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Iwaizumi Hajime is seriously whipped for Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a dumbass, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Seriously he doesn’t know how to take two seconds for a damn bathroom break, This boy will go to the ends of the earth for him I swear, barely made it, haikyuu!! - Freeform, non-sexual wetting, partial wetting, pissing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieGuchi/pseuds/BaddieGuchi
Summary: Oikawa is very busy and very stupid. The universe gives him several chances to go take a piss, and yet he passes up every. single. one of them. Iwaizumi is in love with him so he puts up with all his bullshit.An omorashi fic in which Oikawa learns a valuable lesson about not ignoring his bodily needs until the very last second.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Oikawa Tooru Doesn't Know His Own Limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaah I was SO lazy about writing this fic ahah. 
> 
> Seriously, I started writing this like a week ago. 💀
> 
> I felt like this one was kinda shitty compared to my others, but idk, just let me know if you don’t like it ahisfhsifji.
> 
> Any and all feedback is always appreciated! Hope you all enjoy the read nonetheless! ❤️❤️

_Iwaizumi struggles to keep up with his brunette best friend as he speed walks down the sidewalk, the latter's hand buried deeply between his thighs with an iron-grip on his crotch. The wing spiker's eyebrows furrow as he forms an irritated expression. "Oikawa! Slow the hell down!"_

_Oikawa pants and hums with effort as he walks the fine line between feeling desperation and feeling as if he's utterly bursting, his face engulfed in a deep flush of redness extending all the way to the tips of his ears. This is embarrassing as hell, but he's gonna be a whole lot more embarrassed if he ends up having to finish the rest of the walk with soaked pants and drenched socks and shoes._

_"Does it LOOK like I can slow down right now?!" He squeezes himself slightly upon feeling a pulse of need surge through his body, causing his movements to stutter momentarily. He can't go any slower. If he does, he might get stuck at that pace for good—and THAT would be disastrous for sure. "—S-Sorry Iwa! But I can't right now! I j-just need to— mmh— m-make it to my house as fast as possible!"_

_Iwaizumi sighs in understanding, forcing his slightly sore-from-practice legs to match the pace of his visibly struggling best friend the best they can. He's told Oikawa about doing this type of shit to himself before. It only creates problems when he doesn't take necessary breaks throughout the day._

+•—•+

Oikawa's day had seemed to have it out for him from the moment he woke up. Sunlight streaming irritatingly into his eyelids, and—once he opened them because of the incessant blaring of his 5:30 am alarm—into his eyes, he gets up with a groan and a deep sigh. From the moment he sits up, he has this....feeling...in his bones. A feeling that today is going to be extra shitty, that is. The shocking pain that ripples through his leg the moment he stands and puts pressure onto his bad knee almost immediately tells him that that suspicion might be correct after all.

But still, he's _really_ hoping he's just bullshitting as usual.

Well, with his knee acting up as it is this morning, he won't be able to go on his morning run—which certainly irks him. But, it's nothing to cry over. He does occasionally skip it anyhow, whether it's for voluntary circumstances or not, so missing it today is no different.

With another deep sigh, he flops backwards back onto his bed, blinking drowsily a few times. Ah well. If he can't go running, he might as well use the time to sleep in for another hour or so. It's certainly better than sitting up at five in the morning with nothing to do. He sits up for a moment, crawling back into his bed and under the blankets before allowing his eyes to quickly flutter closed once again. Maybe he was wrong about his suspicion. Maybe this day is going to be better than he thought.

The next time his eyes open, it's due to the persistent disturbance of a voice calling out his name from behind his door. With a cross look on his face, he groans under his breath, hoarsely and sleepily yelling back at the voice. " _What! What do you want?!_ "

" _Tooru! Get up already! You're going to be late for school! Hajime is waiting for you outside!_ "

Oikawa's eyes shoot open faster than he can even register, his gaze snapping to his alarm clock at he hurriedly sits up. _7:15!?_ What the HELL!? HE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO SLEEP FOR AN HOUR.

He gasps, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He finds that there's still a bit of pain in his knee, but at least it's lightened up enough to where he can walk to school and probably participate in practice this afternoon. He scrambles to his closet, snatching the components of his uniform off of their hangers and tossing them onto his bed. He has ZERO time for a shower this morning. He'll just have to brush his teeth, comb his hair a little, throw on some cologne and deodorant and hope he smells alright enough to pass for the day.

As he's tearing his pajamas off and panic-dressing himself into his uniform, he feels a very subtle twinge in his bladder. Thankfully, it's trivial enough that he doesn't have to worry about it for now—not that he really would if it was any worse. There are plenty of bathrooms at school. He'll just use one when he arrives, no big deal.

It takes the brunette all of twenty minutes to get himself ready and downstairs, the boy grabbing the bottle of juice his mother had set on the table for him alongside his already-packed lunch and untwisting the cap before taking a large swig. He huffs and puffs as he attempts to catch his breath, shoving his lunch into a compartment in his bag and working to zip it up on his way out.

Calling out a goodbye and words of affection to his mom, he walks out of the front door and shuts it behind himself, only to immediately be greeted by a firm slap to the back of the head by Iwaizumi—who is very clearly wearing a deep scowl on his face.

"IDIOT! WHY WERE YOU SO LATE TODAY?! WE BARELY HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE CLASSES START! I swear— if you tell me it's because you stayed up late watching some DUMBASS TV-SHOW AGAIN—"

He shakes his head, playfully sticking his tongue out and laughing at his best friend's irritation. "Relax Iwa-Chan~! It's nothing like that. I just overslept today is all. I forgot to set my alarm..." _Well, technically he forgot to set it a second time because he went back to sleep, but he doesn't feel like revealing the issue of his knee pain today to the worrisome boy beside him because he might not allow him to practice later, so he'll just keep that little detail to himself for now._

Iwa grinds his teeth in annoyance, glaring deeply at Oikawa and clicking his tongue. "You're such a dumbass I swear. Now we're BOTH gonna be late because of you." Oikawa pouts dramatically, laying his head on Iwa's shoulder and furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm sorryyyyy~! I didn't _mean_ to oversleep! And plus, you could've just gone without me. Why didn't you?"

Iwaizumi would've opened his mouth to deliver some snarky reply back to the boy, except he didn't really have an answer. _Not one that he's willing to admit anyways._ So, instead, he simply brushes the question off, pretending as if he's turning away from his brunette friend and beginning to walk down the path out of irritation rather than it being because he'd begun to blush and didn't want the boy to see it. "Whatever. Let's just start walking before we're even later."

Oikawa makes a loud "Hmph!" noise, crossing his arms and fake pouting again as he begins walking as well, quickly falling into step alongside his best friend.

+•—•+

Oikawa's idea that he'd be able to visit the bathroom upon arriving at school was one he clearly hadn't really thought out all that much, as he'd forgotten the minuscule detail of the fact that he and Iwa had arrived late. Of course the teacher wouldn't let them take a break of any sort when he hadn't even gotten there on time in the first place. But by the time he'd made it out the door this morning, he'd entirely forgotten about his need anyhow. Out of mind out of sight seems to be his motto at the current moment.

As his first period of the morning finished, Oikawa began to turn around to face Iwa so the two of them could go over their notes before their next class, when a group of his oh-so-adoring fangirls step up to him, immediately beginning to rave on and on about him. As he always does, the brunette eagerly turns to face them, chatting with them happily and indulging in little bits of fan service here and there.

His best friend grumbles next to him, clicking his tongue and resting his head in his hand with a scowl sat on his face that could scare a damn lion away. It's an all-too-common-for-Iwaizumi's-liking situation for the two boys to be in, and yet it's equally as common for raging jealousy to pour through the wing spiker's blood each time it happens as well. Iwaizumi has watched his friend grow busier and busier over the years of their friendship—which has certainly affected him more than he'd care to admit—and yet Oikawa is none the wiser. The idea that his best friend might feel feelings like those in relation to him is a thought he stopped entertaining ages ago.

Oikawa's fangirls are only a fraction of what makes his third-year life so incredibly busy though. The boy is _always_ doing _something_. Whether that's doing schoolwork, interacting with fans, hanging out with and talking to friends, babysitting his nephew for his older sister, running errands for his parents, or—most dominantly—playing volleyball. He often lets the smaller moments get by him, most getting swept up in the madness of his day-to-day life. His head is constantly moving, one thought replacing another the moment it leaves his mind. In doing so, it's gotten easier and easier for him to miss things. Sometimes it's simply forgetting a scheduled hang out, missing a bit of homework here and there, or something as simple as forgetting to take out the trash.

And other times, it's more important things. Things like forgetting to eat until it's late in the evening because of a stupid essay he'd forgotten to write until the last moment. Things like staying up until the early hours of the morning studying a volleyball match he'd played the previous day or previous week just to ensure he knows and understands the enemy's every pattern—their _every_ weakness. Sometimes he'll even try and push himself through the day when he's sick, his face clearly flushed and showing blatant signs of his weakness, only for him to collapse under the stress and scare everyone around him half to death. Oikawa Tooru doesn't know his own limits.

On top of all these things, other times, he'll allow _other_ things to get away from him—namely, his bladder. Typically, it's a relatively easy thing for him to forget. He can get up to go pee any old time. He often has more important things to attend to than something as trivial as that.

But, sometimes, he takes things too far.

And right now, he's finding _now_ to be one of those very unfortunate times.

+•—•+

“I BETTER NOT SEE YOUR ASS MOVE FROM THAT DAMN BENCH TOORU, OR SO HELP ME I WILL TIE YOU DOWN TO IT MYSELF!”

Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi forces him down onto his ass by his shoulders, placing him firmly on the bench and manually extending the boy’s leg to get him to relax it and allow his knee to rest. He’d walked on it a bit too much earlier, causing it to begin hurting him again. Iwa had caught him red-handed rubbing it and groaning softly just as they were due to get changed for practice, and the two argued for a good ten minutes about whether or not their resident setter should be allowed to join practice for the day or not. Obviously, a ~~very worried~~ Iwaizumi won that battle, and so Oikawa has now been confined to the bench for the entirety of their two-hour practice session—and each of the other team members was alerted of the decision and told to stop him if Oikawa tried sneaking his way off the bench at any point—a decision their resident captain was _obviously_ not at all pleased with.

However, his constant drive to improve and—honestly—slight addiction to playing the sport is not the only thing that has him reluctant to stay seated. Not long ago, Oikawa had finally taken notice of the now _very_ substantial weight in his bladder.

He’d noticed it briefly during lunch and planned to take care of it then, but Makki had come up to him and practically _begged_ the boy to help him cram study for his science test next period because he’d ‘totally forgotten about that shit and didn’t want his mom to pile drive him into the concrete for failing it’. Truth be told, Oikawa could’ve also used the review—and plus, Makki offered to buy him milk bread after school every day for a week—so he figured his need could wait and, once again, put it aside.

Every opportunity he’d had afterwards was filled by something he’d deemed more important, to the point where it had entirely faded from the forefront of his mind once again after not too long. It wasn’t until he was being shoved toward the court-side bench by Iwa that he’d felt a harsh clench in his bladder and a sense of dread in his being.

"I-Iwa hold on! First I have t—"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! _GOD_ — YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE PROPER CARE OF YOURSELF."

Before Oikawa can get anything else out, the tan-skinned boy is already drowning him out with orders to the rest of the team to begin practicing.

He doesn't know how to take care of himself huh? Maybe he doesn't, but it's pretty ironic for Iwa to say that given his current predicament. Sighing exasperatedly, the brunette just places his hands in his lap, clasping them together and whimpering softly under his breath. He squeezes his eyes shut, tilting his head back and trying to ignore the persistent throbbing of his frustrated bladder as it angrily scolds him for being such an idiot. Okay, so he has to piss...pretty damn badly. But it isn't like he's going to piss himself at any second. He still has... _some_ amount of control left in his body. Clearly Iwaizumi isn't going to listen to him without him having to scream his need out at the top of his lungs—something he will _NOT_ be doing anytime soon—so he'll just have to push through it until practice ends and pray to _God_ that there's still an available bathroom around afterwards. He can hold it just fine, he's not a kid or anything, and he hasn't had that much to drink today anyways. Two hours. That's all he has to get through.

Oikawa begins to subconsciously fan his legs open and closed, his eyes darting back and forth across the court as he follows the actions of a different teammate every couple of seconds. If he sits here consistently focusing on his need, it'll only make it that much worse. He might not be playing, but he can still dole out directions and praises as the captain. This isn't the first time he's been benched by Iwa, just...usually not under these _particular_ circumstances. Nonetheless, he'll be fine. He's not going to _die_ or anything.

+•—•+

'Oh _God_. I'm gonna die. My bladder is going to rupture and I'm going to fucking _die_.'

Practice had run on over ending time because nobody was really ready to head home quite yet, and Oikawa has never once in his LIFE had to piss this badly. His fanning legs are working nonstop to keep the sheer flood of liquid inside his struggling body, his expression twisted into a deep grimace. His cheeks and ears are flushed a bright red, his breathing reduced to quick pants rather than full inhales and exhales as it feels like if he even _breathes_ too deeply, he'll simply pop. After a while, he decides he's had enough, getting up with a moan of pain and shuffling his way over to Iwaizumi who's standing off to the side of the court, watching the second years finish up their serving practice to end out the day.

He gasps softly, a hand hovering around his thigh as he fights to keep from grabbing himself in front of everyone. Oh holy _fuck_ how he wants to hold himself. It's all he can do to keep himself from leaking merely by clenching his thighs together as hard as he can.

He leans over toward Iwaizumi, bending himself the slightest bit to whisper in the boy's ear. " _Iwa! I-I'm going home! I-I have to piss so badly I can barely stand still for two seconds, a-and it's late, so all the school bathrooms are locked. You'll have to walk home without me. I-I'll text you later!_ "

Oikawa turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand quick to grab his sleeve. He yelps as he's pulled back toward Iwa, his hand shooting down to his member and tightly taking hold of it out of sheer reflex. Oh God oh God— he nearly leaked—

" _D-Don't DO that!_ " The brunette snaps at the wing spiker who grimaces apologetically in return, quickly leaning toward Oikawa to whisper back.

" _Wait! But I thought I was coming over to your place tonight?_ " Hajime raises an eyebrow, looking at Oikawa in confusion. He wants to come with him, but it doesn't look as if the boy can wait a moment longer—and he certainly doesn't _feel_ like he can either.

" _—Fuck, Hajime! I-I'm not waiting for you to change and end practice! I'm telling you I have to fucking GO! J-Just meet me at my house!_ " Oikawa doesn't waste another moment in speeding off toward his bag sat beside the bench. Thankfully, he was never given the opportunity to change into his jersey, so he doesn't have to worry about that. He certainly wouldn't have been able to focus on doing so anyway.

Iwaizumi watches his best friend take off toward the gym entrance and walk out, his own cheeks tinging pink as he sighs in annoyance. He jogs over to his own bag, unzipping it and digging the keys out before suddenly tossing them to Mattsun who's startled by the action and fumbles with the key set for a moment after haphazardly catching them.

"Mattsun! Makki! Lock up when you guys are done! Oikawa and I are heading out. Good practice today everyone! See you all tomorrow!" Iwaizumi speedily zips his bag up, smoothly pulling the strap up over his shoulder and bolting after Oikawa. 'Guess he'll just change when he gets to the house.

Iwaizumi struggles to keep up with his brunette best friend as he speed walks down the sidewalk, the latter's hand buried deeply between his thighs with an iron-grip on his crotch. The wing spiker's eyebrows furrow as he forms an irritated expression. "Oikawa! Slow the hell down!"

Oikawa pants and hums with effort as he walks the fine line between feeling desperation and feeling as if he's utterly bursting, his face engulfed in a deep flush of redness extending all the way to the tips of his ears. This is embarrassing as hell, but he's gonna be a whole lot more embarrassed if he ends up having to finish the rest of the walk with soaked pants and drenched socks and shoes.

"Does it LOOK like I can slow down right now?!" He squeezes himself slightly upon feeling a pulse of need surge through his body, causing his movements to stutter momentarily. He can't go any slower. If he does, he might get stuck at that pace for good—and THAT would be disastrous for sure. "—S-Sorry Iwa! But I can't right now! I j-just need to— mmh— m-make it to my house as fast as possible!"

Iwaizumi sighs in understanding, forcing his slightly sore-from-practice legs to match the pace of his visibly struggling best friend the best they can. He's told Oikawa about doing this type of shit to himself before. It only creates problems when he doesn't take necessary breaks throughout the day.

Oikawa's speed varies between waves of need, his stance growing stiffer and his thigh muscles tightening during particularly difficult ones. He tries his hardest to keep his eyes on the pathway in front of him, but finds his gaze wandering toward every even-slightly secluded spot the two boys pass. Oh how easy it would be to just duck into some bushes, rip his pants down, and give a tree or an unsuspecting wall a quick shower. It would solve his problem well...

No. He's Oikawa Tooru, not some random preschool boy. He can and _will_ make it home. He can hold it. There's only about fifteen minutes left of a walk to go. Yeah, he's got this.

Except, y'know, maybe he doesn't.

Just as he's steering this thoughts back from the oh-so-tempting idea of finding a nice corner to go in, his bladder contracts harshly, sending a wave of what has to be the worst bout of his desperation thus far rippling through his body. He yelps and moans, his previously hurried pace coming to a screeching halt as he bends over and grips his dick for dear life in an attempt to stop the sudden bursting leaks currently wetting his underwear. Tears pool in his eyes from what's now turned from immense discomfort to _pain_ in his poor abused muscles, the brunette panting and hopping from foot to foot in a ridiculous-looking but all-too-necessary potty dance.

Iwaizumi is at his best friend's side in an instant, placing a hand on his back and looking at him with a rare glint of sympathy in his eyes. Yeah, Oikawa did this to himself, but he's still worried about him. The wing spiker didn't think he'd needed to go _this_ badly. He isn't entirely sure what to do to help, but he has a possible solution.

"Maybe we should stay at my house tonight instead. My place is closer, and you can just wear some of my shit since you don't have your clothes with you." Iwa awkwardly looks off to the side, finding his cheeks reddening and his stomach fluttering at the sight of Oikawa so desperate for some reason he can't and doesn't even want to _attempt_ to explain.

Oikawa nods hurriedly, no longer in any frame of mind to even begin to care about who's house they're going to, wherever there's a closer bathroom is where he wants to go. "Yes yes— o-okay! Let's go!"

He refrains from mentioning his leaks to the other boy, finding it horridly embarrassing that he lost control even the slightest bit. To him, it's almost just as bad as pissing himself entirely. All he can do now is keep going, and hope he doesn't end up completely soaking both his pants and the ground.

It takes them around seven or eight minutes to reach Iwa's street, the boy's house coming into full view as they round the corner. Iwaizumi shoots nervous glances toward Oikawa every few seconds, because the boy looks like he can hardly take another three steps, let alone make it all the way down the road.

Oikawa's pace—despite how hard he'd been trying to prevent it from doing so—had decreased substantially over time, going from a speedwalk, to a shuffle, to what's practically just a hobble. There's a rock hard protrusion in his abdomen where his bladder sits, said bump showing through his shirt and long-since unbuttoned blazer. He's so impossibly full it feels like he really and truly is full to bursting in quite a literal sense. The fact that he made it _this_ far is something of a feat of wonder. Having felt a barely-there twinge of urge at seven in the morning, drinking a water over the course of his morning classes, feeling a far more intense need at around lunchtime, then pushing through until practice—by which he'd already gotten to the brink of his need turning to desperation—and managing to last until _now_? That has to be deserving of some sort of gold medal.

Whimpering and panting, Oikawa turns his head to look at Iwa, pleading to him through his gaze to just do....something, or _anything_ at this point. "I-Iwa...I'm at my limit. I-I don't think I c— _aaah_ — can go any further! _Haah_ — It's too much!"

Hajime gasps, his eyes widening and eyebrows twitching. No no no— he's already made it this far. How could he be giving up NOW? His house is quite literally the next house down. If he could somehow just....

Iwa perks up slightly, getting an idea. He turns to face the desperate boy, already lifting his own backpack up to begin digging through it for his keys. "Oikawa, I'm gonna run ahead and unlock the door. Just hold it long enough to make it to the house and into the bathroom. It's just a few feet, you're almost there. You are NOT giving up here on the damn sidewalk!"

Before Oikawa can insist that there's no way he can keep going, Iwa is already sprinting toward the house, bolting around the corner and yanking his keys out mid run. He bites his lip harshly enough to break the skin, shallowly inhaling and tightening his grip on his now-steadily leaking member as he squirms. Deciding there's only one way he's going to be able to even have a chance of making it, Oikawa tightly screws his eyes shut. With one last breath in and out, he breaks into a full on sprint, unbuttoning his pants and undoing his zipper on the way. He almost begins to believe he might actually make it in at first, until he makes his first step onto the grass.

His bladder, deciding that it's had _more_ than enough abuse by this point, practically rips the floodgates open, a sudden and thick stream wetting his underwear and running down into his pant legs.

"FUCK— SHIT— OH GOD!—" In a last ditch effort to prevent his clothing from becoming _entirely_ soiled, Oikawa stumbles over to the hedges planted in Iwaizumi's front garden, ripping his pants and underwear down to his knees with zero regard for whether or not any neighbors can see him. He sinks to his knees in the grass in front of the thick, leafy bushes, throwing his head back and moaning out in such ecstasy it almost sounds like he's doing something _very_ different to releasing the nearly overflowing contents of his exhausted bladder. He lets out a shuddery whimper, basking in the utter _relief_ he's finally, FINALLY getting.

Iwaizumi gasps and stares in horror as he watches the fiasco unfold, his cheeks going from slightly paled to flaming red in seconds. He drops his bag, swearing under his breath and running to crouch down behind Oikawa to shield him from view. He grits his teeth, almost unable to believe what he just watched happen. " _Seriously Tooru_?! You couldn't have held it for just a couple more seconds?!"

Oikawa shakes his head, no longer caring about what he could've or couldn't've done. He's finally taking his _much_ needed piss, and that's all he cares about right now. The stream splatters loudly against the leaves of the bushes and soil of the garden, puddling slightly in some places while soaking in rapidly in others. The bulge in Tooru's abdomen slowly begins to deflate as the brunette pees with the force of what feels like a 75-foot rushing waterfall to him, his entire body trembling from the aftermath of the sheer effort he'd been exerting to merely keep himself from pissing all over himself. He leans himself against Iwa's back, resting his head against his shoulder—the owner of which jolts in response to the sudden contact.

"Do you _have_ to be touching me while you're taking a damn _piss_?!" Iwa spits back at him, his teeth his gritted harshly and his skin still several degrees warmer than it was moments ago.

Oikawa bites his lip and smiles, this time nodding his head in response. "Mmmmhm~ 'M too tired to sit up on my own right now Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi groans and blows exasperatedly, steadying himself on the ground with one hand and resting his other hand on his one raised knee. The things he does for this idiot...

+•—•+

Iwaizumi reaches forward from his place on the couch, grabbing the TV remote off of the table and exiting out of the movie he and Oikawa had been watching that's now merely playing the credit roll. He flops back against the couch with a deep sigh, reveling in the newfound silence that'd washed over the room, interrupted only by the soft sound of his best friend's gentle breaths that flow with each rise and fall of his chest. Hajime's come to find that he enjoys that sound quite a lot.

Staring up toward the wall at nothing in particular, he turns his head to face said brunette, his gaze travelling down to the peaceful resting expression formed on the boy's soft face. He's seen that expression a countless number of times over the years, though he has no idea when it became such a beautiful sight to him. He leans toward Oikawa, cautiously and gently pulling the wadded-up blanket laying just below the setter's hips up over his chest, which the boy subconsciously snuggles into after a few seconds of delay.

That damned warmth creeps back up into Iwa's cheeks as he continues to watch Oikawa's face, illuminated only by the blueish-white glow of the TV screen in front of them. Before he can question himself or decide whether he should, he finds himself slowly leaning forward, his lips faintly ghosting over the soft, pinkish lips of Oikawa's. He hovers there for way too long before swallowing thickly and quietly exhaling through his nostrils.

" _You really do worry me Tooru._ " He finds himself just barely whispering, his face still mere centimetres away from his best friend's. Allowing himself just a few more seconds of the close proximity, he finally pulls back a little, instead moving up to press a timid peck on the boy's forehead before finally settling back against the couch.

He picks up the remote a second time, returning to scrolling back to the movie options listed on the screen. In comparison to the gorgeous sight he’d just been watching, there doesn't really seem to be anything interesting on.


End file.
